


And Then They Went To The Morgue...

by mimijones, Mirror_Prison



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimijones/pseuds/mimijones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Prison/pseuds/Mirror_Prison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 4:00 am conversation with Mirror_Prison about abrupt gender changes and realistic reactions led to... well, this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Went To The Morgue...

“I don’t… I don’t understand how this is possible, John.”

“Well, that’s one for the history books: Sherlock Holmes admitting defeat."

“Now is not the time for you pitiful attempts at humor, John!”

“Would you like some chocolate? How ‘bout a Midol?”

“Shut up! This doesn’t make sense. This is utterly impossible.”

“I know. Man to woman…”

“Not that you imbecile! The matter! Where did it go? Where did my penis go? And it’s not nearly enough to account for the two breasts. Not to mention the fact that my hips are approximately five centimeters wider on each side and I’ve lost _at least_ seven centimeters in height. How is height a masculine trait? I’ve met women taller than me before! Did all this matter just _appear_ ; the energy it must have taken to do that would have been immense! And… and _Oh God,_ I’d kill you for a cigarette right now.”

“Sherlock, calm down. We can figure this out. Let’s just take a – _No!_ You cannot put on five patches on at the same time, Sherlock! We talked about this.”

“John, I think this situation calls for an exception to your plebian little ‘house rules’.”

“If I waved the rules every time something odd happens I’d be cleaning up exploded eyeballs all day.”

“That was _once_! Will you ever – Oh no.”

“What? Sherlock…”

“ _John._ What if… what if I have a _uterus?_ My organs could have shifted. And the _hormones_. My entire endocrine system could have been compromised. What about the hypothalamus, and the pituitary gland. They could have been mucking about in my _brain!_ John! I’m going to need you to cut me open and see if everything is still in the right places.”


End file.
